


Marked For Good

by buckybarnesdeservestobehappy (hutchabelle)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Angry Bucky Barnes, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Spanking, Stucky Bingo 2020, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/buckybarnesdeservestobehappy
Summary: Steve Rogers is noble to a fault, and that's how he manages to get himself into really dumb predicaments more often than not. Bucky Barnes is fed up. In fact, he's so fed up he decides a spanking's in order. They both end up enjoying it way more than either expect.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	Marked For Good

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Marked For Good  
> Creator(s): buckybarnesdeservestobehappy  
> Card number: 022  
> Square filled: D1 Marking  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Archive warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Major Tags: bottom Steve Rogers, top Bucky Barnes, protective Bucky Barnes, marking  
> Summary: Steve Rogers is noble to a fault, and that's how he manages to get himself into really dumb predicaments more often than not. Bucky Barnes is fed up. In fact, he's so fed up he decides a spanking's in order. They both end up enjoying it way more than either expect.  
> Word count: ~1700

Steve opened the door to his apartment and heaved a relieved sigh when it seemed to be empty. Flipping on the light, he jumped a foot at the sight of Bucky, who clearly knew the new stupid thing Steve had managed to get involved with this evening.

“It wasn’t my fault.”

“Steve, you did not,” Bucky said, exasperated and more than a little irritated.

Steve’s blue eyes flashed. Nothing bothered him more than Bucky’s disappointment. Unfortunately, that happened more often than not.

“You don’t understand, Buck. That little old lady needed help. How was I supposed to know she was a mugger in disguise?”

Steve’s earnest expression wavered at Bucky’s glare, and he backed down the hallway slowly. Bucky advanced, his fists clenched and shoulders squared. His stormy blue eyes practically eviscerated Steve’s plaintive plea.

“Ten swats. With the metal hand,” Bucky spat.

“Buck, no. That’s not fair. I was trying to help.”

“Keep talking, and it’ll be twenty.”

“But, Buck—”

“Steven Grant Rogers, I swear if you don’t drop your drawers and bend over, there’ll be a hell of a lot more than my handprint on your ass,” Bucky growled.

Steve hesitated. “Wait. You mean it? Because…”

Bucky crowded into his space, and Steve grinned at his boyfriend. With a growl, Bucky grabbed the back of Steve’s neck and smashed their mouths together in a heated, angry, rough kiss. There was tongue and then lips and snarling. Bucky’s fingers pressed into Steve’s skin, leaving it red when they broke apart.

“Pull. Down. Your. Pants. You. Asshole.”

Bucky’s eyes blazed, burning coals in his face, and Steve _wanted_ to rip his clothes off. Bucky Barnes was hot as fuck when furious, and, at the moment, he was livid. As slowly as he possibly could, Steve lifted the edge of his shirt, unbuttoned his pants, and tugged down the zipper. Infuriated, Bucky smoldered as Steve deliberately wriggled his jeans over his hips and let them drop to his knees. When Bucky looked like he was about to snap, Steve hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxer briefs and dragged them down his thighs.

“Bend over,” Bucky rumbled. “Bend the fuck over and get your ass up in the air for me.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve answered softly and chuckled when Bucky’s pupils dilated. “You like it when I mind you?’

“Shut up. Just shut up, you noble dick. I’m so tired of you charging in to save everyone from everything. You make me so damn tired.”

“I know something else that’ll make you tired, Buck.”

“You won’t be able to after what I’m about to do to you.”

“Promises, promises,” Steve sassed. “Besides, we both know I’m going to bend over, and you won’t spank me. You’ll do something, but it won’t be smacking my rear end. I know you.”

“Try me.”

Steve turned and leaned over to place his hands on the back of the couch. With a cocky grin, he looked over his shoulder and dared with a wink, “Have at it.” Then, he lowered his head and allowed his eyes to drift shut. Bucky couldn’t take it when presented with Steve’s behind. In fact, Bucky’d done some dirty, dirty things to him from the backside.

Steve jolted when he heard and felt a rough smack against his left cheek. Too stunned to speak, he heard a barked count of one. Two more thwacks sounded before he registered what was happening, and then he realized his ass burned where Bucky’s left hand had made contact.

Steve howled on swats five and six. When he wiggled, Bucky leaned over to hiss in his ear, “If you move, I’ll hold you down and start over at one. You little arrogant punk. You think you can just run headfirst into trouble without any fucking consequences? I’ll show you what the outcome is when you put yourself in danger. I will not lose you, fucker, and that’s eight. Twelve more to go.”

“No,” Steve wailed. “Bucky, don’t! Stop. It hurts.”

“You know what else hurts?” Two more smacks were delivered before he added, “Something happening to you. Something that could… You hurt. Bleeding or broken or—” Bucky’s voice cracked and then rose into an angry roar. “You have no fucking respect for the man I love.”

It shouldn’t turn him on. Steve knew that, but his cheeks burned under Bucky’s hand. The skin tingled and was heated and bright red, he was sure. Bucky’s body pressed into him, holding him in place and bucking against his hip with every swat. When Steve shifted his feet wider, exposing himself more fully, Bucky choked, and the rhythm of the spanking hitched. Steve’s dick, semi-soft but hardening, swung with every contact of Bucky’s hand. When the metallic palm slapped against his puckered rim, he groaned.

“Buck!” he whined. “Hurry up.”

“Two more,” Bucky snapped, “and you deserve a million more for scaring the shit out of me.”

They came quickly, and then Steve turned his thoughts to doing the same. Bucky spun him around and tugged him into another searing kiss. Their mouths opened, tongues sliding together, filthy and probing, mimicking what they wanted to do to each other. Steve’s ass felt scorched, but he still wanted Bucky as much as he ever had.

“Let me ride you,” he begged. “I need you so fucking bad right now.”

Bucky answered by ripping his shirt over his head and shoving his pants down far enough to free himself. As his mouth plundered Steve’s, he reached up to run his fingers over Steve’s bottom lip. When Steve licked at them, he demanded, “Suck, sweetheart.”

Steve moaned around the fingers. They were thick in his mouth, and he moistened them, covering them with spit that he knew his boyfriend would use to open him up enough so Steve could sit on Bucky’s cock and ride him until they both broke. He nuzzled and slobbered until Bucky replaced his hand with his mouth, and then—

“Bucky,” he whimpered, his voice destroyed with lust. “God, please.”

Bucky breached him roughly, and Steve’s knees buckled. Bucky caught him and lowered them both onto the floor so he was lying flat with Steve straddling him. His fingers worked quickly, nudging Steve to relax and open for him.

“You ready, sweet boy?” Bucky asked, husky and low. “You ready to sit on my cock?”

Steve’s answer came in the form of incoherent mewling. Bucky steadied his hips and guided him, manhandling Steve into the right position. They both cried out as Steve enveloped Bucky. Scrabbling for purchase, Steve braced his palms on Bucky’s chest and breathed out as he was filled. He stilled, balancing on the precipice until he shifted his hips and growled at Bucky’s shout.

“You like that, Buck?” he squeaked, so full he was shocked he could form words. “You like it when I’m taking you like this? Taking you so deep. Fuck, you’re so fucking thick.”

Bucky smacked his ass, tormenting him further, and barked, “Move!”

Steve’s control snapped, and he rotated his hips, grinding against Bucky and forcing a strangled grunt from his boyfriend. Bucky’s eyes were closed, his mouth slack. Cut cheekbones flushed pink and the tip of his tongue peeking at the corner of his mouth. Tortured moans filled the air, so Steve doubled down. He went rougher, faster, harder, with exaggerated swirls of his hips, pushing them quicker than usual toward the precipice.

“So tight,” Bucky whimpered, his head rocking back and forth. “Tight and hot. Just like that sweet ass of yours. Come on, Steve. Harder.”

Steve’s thighs shook as he worked those muscles, lifting and dropping repeatedly, his head thrown back, feeling it in his gut. He leaned backward, rubbing Bucky’s cock at just the right angle so that his insides sparked and sizzled. Frantic, he spit in his palm and gripped himself, rutting into his palm while grinding into Bucky’s pelvis.

“That’s right, baby. Jerk that cock. Jerk it harder. Come on. Come on my cock, sweetheart. Give it to me.”

His balls started to tingle, drawing up and growing heavy. Moisture leaked from his tip, and he whined every time he slammed down onto Bucky and the tingling in his ass ignited at the contact. He stroked himself faster until his shoulders hunched, and he felt like he’d snap in two.

“Stevie,” Bucky grunted and then exhaled as his body jerked and shivered. Heat flooded Steve, filling him with Bucky’s climax. He felt the slow roll of his own start in his toes and spin through his calves and thighs until it burst from him, shooting into the air and splatting against his chest. Bucky’s hand covered his, and they jacked him off together, wringing him dry and coating their hands with his release. When he couldn’t take another second of friction, he whined and collapsed against Bucky’s chest.

“I shouldn’t reward you for good behavior. It only encourages you.”

“I wouldn’t stop anyway. You know that,” Steve mumbled, his words slurring since he could hardly move.

“I should spank you again.”

Steve snuffled into sweaty skin. “Please don’t. My ass is on fire. I’m not going to be able to sit for a few days.”

“That’s a real shame.”

“Why’s that?”

“Sounds like I’ll have to keep you in bed for the foreseeable future,” Bucky drawled. “It’s going to be a major hardship, but we all have to sacrifice for the greater good.”

“You’re such a giver.”

Steve shifted and groaned. He wasn’t kidding when he said his rear end hurt, and he grimaced against the pain.

“Let me see, Stevie. I’ll get some aloe in a minute.” Bucky sucked in a breath at the sight of bright red hand marks on his boyfriend’s ass. “Sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to mark you up quite so much, but it’s just a tiny bit sexy that you’re carrying my handprint.”

“As long as I can return the favor.”

“You want to spank me?” Bucky asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“No, I’m gonna use my mouth. Now, shut up, and lie back. I’ve got plans for you.”

Steve went to town, and Bucky didn’t mind a bit that he had to wear turtlenecks for the next week.


End file.
